Generally, laundry treating apparatuses include an apparatus for washing laundry, an apparatus for drying laundry, or an apparatus for performing both washing and drying of laundry. As such, a laundry treating apparatus may perform a washing or drying function only, or may perform both washing and drying functions. Also, some washing machines are provided with a steam supply device that has a refresh function, such as wrinkle removal, smell removal, or electrostatic removal.
Laundry treating apparatuses are typically categorized into front loading types and top loading types in accordance with a direction in which laundry is loaded. Laundry treating apparatuses are also often categorized as vertical types or horizontal types in accordance with a washing process, wherein a pulsator or washing tub is rotated in vertical type machines, and a drum is rotated in horizontal type machines.
A common example of a horizontal type laundry treating apparatuses is a drum washing machine or a drum dryer.
A front loading type laundry treating apparatus includes a laundry treating apparatus provided with an opening at the front, having a drum of which a rotational shaft is either parallel with the ground or has a certain slope. In addition, a top loading type laundry treating apparatus is a laundry treating apparatus provided with an opening at the top, having a drum of which a rotational shaft is vertical to the ground.